The Dragon Catcher
by Raima
Summary: A child of the safari grows into one of the greatest trainers of all time. How? Find out here! Beware...this Kanto is a Kanto you've never seen before. Starting back up and trying to find the heart this story had. Let's go!
1. Prolouge

The Dragon Catcher

_**The Dragon Catcher**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo and Game Freak.**

_**A/N: **__**I am a procrastinator and almost never finish my stories. But a new account means a new beginning, and I will try to write this story until at least Vermilion! (If I get reviews, of course)**_

_**Prolouge: The Dragon Catcher**_

There are Bug Catchers.

There are Bird Catchers.

Every aspiring trainer has fought them.

But how many have fought a Dragon Catcher?

I am one such Dragon Catcher.

And this is my story.

_**A/N: Yes, the prologue is short. But please go to the next chappy! If FF isn't being stupid, it should be up…**_


	2. Child of the Safari

_**The Dragon Catcher**_

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is the copyright of Nintendo and Game Freak.**

_**A/N: Are my ideas dumb and clichéd? Tell moi in the reviews, s'il vous plait! **_

_**Chapter 1: Child of the Safari**_

I am not Lance the Dragonmaster. I am not Claire of Blackthorn. I am Noperad. And I have surpassed them all.

My parents left me in the Safari Zone of Fuschia when I was a baby. I grew up in the same pouch as a Kanghastan baby, slept besides the warm bulks of Chanseys. I ate the same fruit as the young Dratini and fought with Exeggcutes and Doduos. My childhood was filled with wild Pokemon. By the time I was 5, I was fluent in Dratini and could understand all other types of Pokemon speech. I was happy. But I knew nothing of human civilization.

Until the day someone stumbled into the depths of the Safari Zone. In other words, where I lived.

The future Warden was shocked. He picked me up and took me out of the Safari Zone. Until I was eligible to become a Pokemon trainer, the Warden took care of me. He gave me my name. To this day, I am still Noperad of Fushcia.

When I turned 12, the Warden offered to catch me a Pokemon in the Safari Zone. I declined.

"Father," I told him, "I will talk to my old family and see if anyone wishes to accompany me on my journey. I am sure that at least one will want to."

The Warden agreed. So I set off into the Safari Zone, free of charge, of course. In my hand I held an Ultra Ball, so that whoever wanted to come with me would have the best of comfort.

The first Pokemon I saw was an old friend of mine. A Psyduck named Ofar.

Eh? You thought I started off with a Dragon Pokemon? Who said I started out with Ofar? Just because he was a friend didn't mean that he came with me!

Anyways, "Ofar," I said, "Do you wish to accompany me on a Pokemon journey?"

"Huh?" Ofar asked in Psyduck. "What'd you say?"

I had forgotten to speak in Dratini. I quickly switched over to me first language.

"Ofar," I said again. "Do you wish to accompany me on a Pokemon journey?"

"Eh? A human who can speak Dratini? OH! It's you, isn't it? It's you, Human!" Ofar exclaimed. "By Mew, I thought Scyther got you all those years ago! Where were you?"

"The big-man (Translation: Warden) took me in." I told him. "Well, do you want to come?"

"Hmmm…." Ofar muttered. "Normally, I would say yes. But…I can't, Human. My mom is sick and I gotta take care of her. Why don't you ask Drake? He's been talking about going on adventures again lately."

"Drake is still here?" I asked. "With his power, speed, and overall skill, I thought he would have been taken a long time ago!"

"Ha!" Ofar grinned. "Because of his power, speed, and skill, as you so lightly put it, no one's been able to get 'im!"

Drake was the Dratini who I had learned most of my Dratini from. According to Kanghastan, the Safari Zone elder, Drake had been born a few months after I had been found. At first, Drake and I were bitter rivals. But we gradually began to acknowledge and respect each other, and had become best of friends before I was taken from the Safari.

"DRAKE!" Ofar bellowed. "HUMAN IS HERE! SO GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

A sleek young Dragonair floated over. "_Human?_" he yelled. "Is that you?

"Of course it's me! I exclaimed with equal fervor. "You're a Dragonair already?"

"Yup!" he grinned. I grinned back and asked him the same question I had asked Ofar.

"Do you wish to accompany me on my Pokemon journey Drake?" I asked him.

"Do you need to ask?"

Drake nudged the Ultra Ball with his head and was quickly pulled in. Telling Ofar to say hi to everyone for me, I exited my first home. My journey was about to begin. But little did I know about how long it would be before I ever stepped into the Safari Zone again…


	3. First Impressions

_**The Dragon Catcher**_

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Nintendo and Game Freak.**

_**A/N: 'Ere is Chappy 2, maties! Short and 'orrible!**_

* * *

_**First Impressions**_

The Warden flew Drake and I to Pallet on his Pidgeot. Years and years ago, when he first found me, he had told old Prof. Oak about me. The professor was greatly intrigued. After all, I was a child who had been raised among Pokemon! This was a great discovery for the studies of the bond between Pokemon and human.

When Prof. Oak first heard of me, he had immediately offered to equip me with everything I would need when I began my Pokemon journey.

The Warden was acting on that agreement now. We were going to Pallet, Drake and I! We were going to begin our journey!

The dear professor, however, had not known that I would already have a Pokemon. When Drake and I reached the Professor, he was holding a glaring young Horsea in his hands.

Drake had been floating behind the Warden's Pidgeot. The professor did not, could not, see him. So he began his speech.

"Young Noperad, you are about to begin your Pokemon journey. Dangers await you, but if you carefully raise this young Horsea and catch many others, you will be able to beat them all. I have faith in you to complete this Pokedex. With time, this Pokedex should have all the entries of Kanto in it. As technology grows more advanced, however, more Pokemon are found. I believe you can do it though. Take this young Horsea, and embark on your journey! Good--"

The professor stopped. He had finally seen the young Dragonair that was floating in the air behind me.

"W-w-what?" he sputtered. "A Dragonair? In **_Pallet_**?"

"My childhood buddy and current friend." I explained. "Professor, meet Drake, the strongest Dragonair in the Safari Zone. Drake, this is Prof. Oak, the best known Pokemon Prof. in the world."

"In Dratini, please?"

"Urgh...Prof. Oak, best known Pokemon Prof. in the world. Start learning Human already Drake!"

"Sure...in a few years."

The professor was highly confused by this exchange. "Hello, Drake?" he asked the Dragonair. "Um...pleased to meet you?"

Drake shot me a quizzical look. I translated.

"Heya old man!" Drake said, tilting his head in a comical fashion. "How many years do you have left in you?"

"What did he say?" asked the professor.

"You don't want to know."


	4. Shorts are Comfy

_**The Dragon Catcher  
**_

**Disclaimer: Dude. Pokemon is totally owned by Nintendo and Game Freak.**

_**A/N: Warning: This chapter of **_**The Dragon Catcher**_** is fraught with writer's block.**_

* * *

_**Shorts are Comfy**_

There was a long silence as the professor mentally stabilized himself. Nervously attempting to smooth his hair down while holding a Horsea, he cleared his throat.

"Well...I suppose I'll see you later! Eh heh...heh...here, take your Pokedex and these Pokeballs." Fumbling slightly, he bent down and deposited the young Horsea on the ground. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he brought out a jet Pokedex and 10 Pokeballs.

I took them and placed the Pokedex in my pocket and the Pokeballs into the Pokeball section of my pack. I scooped up the young Horsea and was about to go when I remembered something.

"Professor? Doesn't this Horsea have a Pokeball?"

"Ah...yes...of course." The professor brought out a shiny Lure Ball and handed it to me. "Good luck, Noperad."

"Thanks, Professor."

Telling Drake to hold the Horsea in his coils, we set off for Route 1.

* * *

_**A/N: The journey starts now! :O Sorry for the crappiness of this chappy, btw. **_

* * *

"First of all, we have to find out what your name is, little guy." I told the Horsea, bending down solemnly. "What is it?"

* * *

_**A/N: When Noperad is alone with his Pokemon, his talk will always be in Dratini.**_

* * *

"K-kandt." The Horsea stuttered. "H-how do you know how to speak in Pokemon?"

"Oh, I was brought up by Pokemon in the Safari Zone." I said, shrugging my shoulders carelessly.

Kandt was visibly stunned. He had obviously never met someone like me before.

"Kandt...you're Lvl. 5 right now, correct? I should probably start training you...Drake is Lvl. 32 already." I told him.

Kandt nodded. "My mom...she was a Seadra...but she never really trained after she evolved...so when that trainer came...he just...he just..."

The little Horsea's eyes began to water as he remembered his mother. I hastily attempted to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Kandt." I told him. "You'll grow up strong and no one will be able to beat you!"

Kandt nodded. "Let's get started!" he shouted.

I looked at my Pokedex. Apparently, the only move Kandt knew right now was Bubble.

"Kandt, send a steady stream of Bubble at me--as much as you possibly can. When you send so many that I can't break them all before they pop, you win!"

Kandt drew in a big lungful of air and began...

...as a youngster ran in.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed as dozens of bubbles ran into him, merrily popping upon his skin. I winced. Bubble COULD hurt--especially if you weren't used to training with Pokemon.

"Kandt, STOP!" I yelled in Dratini. Rushing over to the youngster, I immediately knelt down.

"Are you okay?" I asked. The youngster glared, acting as if he had not heard my question.

"That HURT!" he yelled. "For that, I challenge your Horsea to a Pokemon battle!" He brandished a Pokeball in front of my face. "You can't step out--you're a trainer too!"

I sighed. I may as well try Kandt out and let him get a bit of battle experience. Besides, if he started to get low on HP I could always swap him out for Drake.

"Very well,"I told the youngster. To Kandt: "Listen to me and trust me, Kandt. I won't let you get hurt."

He nodded, than stared at the youngster with great determination.

"I...can do this."

* * *

"Rattata, GO! I know you can beat this little Horsea!"

Checking out the Rattata with my Pokedex, I swore lightly under my breath. It was a Lvl. 8, outstripping Kandt by 3 levels.

"Rattata, Quick Attack straight at him!" The youngster yelled, pointing at Kandt.

The Rattata began the quicksilver action of a Quick Attack. My eyes widened. If Kandt was hit by this, he might be out for the count.

"Kandt, Bubble straight at the ground as strongly as possible. Quickly!"

Kandt shot an incredulous look at me but complied. As the Rattata closed in on him, he rose into the air from the pressure of the bubbles.

"Wha-whatever!" cried the youngster, clearly shocked that Kandt had escaped. "Rattata, Quick Attack into the air and Tackle when you are at your peak!"

"Kandt, release your Bubble and shoot a Bubble to where you are now!"

"**You must be faster!**" We both yelled. We knew that the deciding factor in this battle would be speed. But even though Kandt had an advantage in what he was doing, could his personal speed beat this Rattata's?

As Kandt began his steady stream of Bubble, the Rattata began his sharp dive bomb.

"Kandt! Hop out of the way, but keep on doing Bubble! Don't stop until I tell you!"

Kandt hopped out of the way and only received a glancing blow from the Rattata's Tackle. I saw him wince, but he pressed on.

"No...Rattata!" The youngster cried as his Rattata was pummeled by countless bubbles. "Try to move out of the way and Tackle that Horsea from the side! Please..."

The Rattata attempted to struggle up, but Kandt applied more pressure. "S-sorry, Chris..." he muttered, and fell into a dead faint.

"Rattata!" Chris yelled. "Crap...we need to get you to a Pokemon Center!" He glared at me. "How DARE you hurt Rattata like this! You better--"

"Here." I muttered and pressed a Revive into his hand. He tried to push it back. "_Take it, Chris." _I told him, infuriated. He gasped.

"How...do you know my name?" He whispered.

"It was the last thing your Rattata said. An apology to _you_. For his sake, take the damn Revive!"

He froze and fed the powder in the shard to his Rattata. As it struggled up, a gleam of anger appeared in its eyes.

"I bet you haven't said your parting words yet, huh, Chris? Don't be so selfish!" Rattata chattered.

"Chris." I said gently. "Your Rattata wants you to say your parting words."

Chris glared at me for a second, then wiped a stray tear from his eyes.

_**"SHORTS ARE SOFT AND COMFY!" **_he yelled, and, with Rattata in his arms, ran off to the nearest Pokemon Center.

* * *

_**A/N: The last part was fun to write :3 Btw, how **_**do _you use Revives? I never got how you revived a Pokemon with a sharp shard. oO Longest chappy yet :D  
_**


	5. The Fake Fearow

_**The Dragon Catcher**_

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Nintendo and Game Freak.**

_**A/N: People…are you all incapable of reviewing? Well, this is your absolutely LAST CHAPTER OF FREELOADING! I want at least 2 reviews before I submit the next chapter. -sniffles- Oh yeah, from now on Noperad Poketalk will be italicized.  
**_

* * *

_**The Fake Fearow**_

"Will he be okay?" Kandt asked me anxiously. His little wings fluttered worriedly. "I didn't mean to _really_ hurt the Rattata that much..."

_"You didn't." _I told him. _"Chris was just over exaggerating a bit. Unless you severely wounded him or poisoned him--both of which are impossible with Bubble, anyways--the worst that could happen is a bit of shock."_

"Oh!" Kandt said brightly. "Did I do good then?" His wings began to wave energetically.

_"You did _really, really _well." _I said, grinning. _"You beat a Rattata 3 levels above you, and now you're--" _I checked my Pokedex. "_Level 7!"_

Kandt's eyes widened in surprise. "Already?" he squealed. "At this rate I can catch up to Drake in a week!"

"You can try, little guy, you can try." Drake said dryly. "In case you've forgotten...I can get stronger too."

"Oh yeah..." Kandt muttered, his face falling. I could tell that he was about to start crying.

_"Don't worry, you'll catch up, I'm sure of it!" _I exclaimed. _"Drake, I'm not going to use you in battle until Kandt catches up." _I shot him a glare loaded with you-better-not-complain.

"...The little guy better start training faster then." Drake groaned, twitching his tail with anger.

"Yessir!" squeaked Kandt. "I'll get better than you too, sir!"

"As if!"

I chuckled softly under their argument. My first Pokemon were bonding.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Drake and Kandt's argument had finally ended with them agreeing on something--Drake would help Kandt train so that Kandt would become stronger faster and Drake could start battling again. They were just agreeing with each other when a strange bird Pokemon walked in.

_"Whoa, what are you?" _I asked it.

The Pokemon seemed surprised that I didn't know but quickly recovered. "You don't know?" It asked snobbishly. "I'm a Fearow." It turned up its beak and fluttered its little red wings.

_"Really? You're a Fearow?" _I asked it, surprised. The Warden had told me that Fearows were strong Pokemon, equal in strength to his own Pidgeot. This Pokemon, however, was small with a stout beak and a feathery black back. It looked nothing like my imagined Fearow. I had imagined it--well...a little bigger.

"Of course." The bird snorted. "When you underestimate a Fearow, you die!"

_"Oh, I get it!" _I shouted enthusiastically. _"You make people underestimate you, and then...you STRIKE!"_

As you all must know by now, this Pokemon was no Fearow--it was a Spearow. You must forgive me, and Drake, and Kandt. Except for the Warden's Pidgeot, Furret and Sandslash, I knew no Pokemon except those in the Safari Zone. There are no Spearows or Fearows in the Safari Zone. The same went for Drake, who had only ever been in the Safari Zone. And Kandt? He was young, and the majority of his 2 or 3 years had been spent in the Professor's lab.

So when the Spearow told me it was a Fearow, I, of course, brought out Drake so I could catch it.

_"Drake, Thunder Wave, than Dragon Rage." _I told Drake calmly. A crackling bolt of electricity shot out of the orb at Drake's throat, paralyzing the Spearow. Drake than shot a golden red bunch of flame at the Spearow, which, upon impact, split into 5 bursts. The main burst hit the Spearow hard, and it fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Huh?..." I muttered to myself. "A _Fearow _shouldn't faint from a Dragon Rage...Dragon Rage is a _controlled _burst of flame...it should be barely conscious, not totally out! What the heck is with this Fearow? Whatever...may as well catch it for my Pokedex."

I lobbed a Pokeball and watched it twitch frantically a few times before clicking into place. My Pokedex beeped frantically.

**New Pokedex entry new pokedex entry newpokedexentry-_beep click. _**

SPEAROW. THE TINY BIRD POKEMON. ITS LOUD CRY CAN BE HEARD OVER HALF A MILE AWAY. IF ITS HIGH, KEENING CRY IS HEARD ECHOING ALL AROUND, IT IS A SIGN THAT THEY ARE WARNING EACH OTHER OF DANGER. EATS BUGS IN GRASSY AREAS. IT HAS TO FLAP ITS SHORT WINGS AT HIGH SPEED TO STAY AIRBORNE. IT BUSILY FLITS AROUND HERE AND THERE. EVEN IF IT IS FRAIL, IT CAN BE A TOUGH FOE THAT USES MIRROR MOVE. A PRAIRIE POKEMON.

TYPE: NORMAL-FLYING

ABILITY: KEEN EYE

HEIGHT: 1'0"

WEIGHT: 4.4 LBS

GENDER: FEMALE

**Give nickname to captured Spearow?**

Stunned, I clicked the "No" button on my Pokedex. Releasing the captured Spearow for a second, I stared at her momentarily.

_"Why'd you trick me, Spearow?"_

"Because if I did, you might have given me food for my young ones."

_"You could have _asked_."_

"No human, even ones who understood me, have ever honored their promise. They all tried to catch me. Thankfully, they were weak. Not like you. A beginner with a Dragonair? Where did you get it? Stole it from an _experienced _trainer?"

"Hey!" Drake burst out. "Human is my _friend, _thank you very much. And unlike you, I got his respect through skill. Not trickery."

_"It's _Noperad_, Drake." _I muttered. _"Give her a chance. She's probably been tricked by trainers a million and one times."_

"Got that right." The Spearow muttered darkly. "And now that I've actually been caught, what will my children do? They are not nearly old enough to survive in this world..."

_"If you really want to, I'll release you." _I told her. _"I could do that, or you could come with me and become stronger. Choose the former, and your life will be as it was before."_

"And if I choose the latter? What will my _children _do?"

_"Your children could go to Oak's lab. He doesn't test on them, just waits for someone to come looking for a starter. And he only gives Pokemon to kids who he knows are good, not kids who will surely become arrogant, abusing trainers. Their life might be better than if they were captured in the wild and raised by an abusive trainer..."_

"Your arguments are sound." Spearow gave me a soft little smile. "Yet--I want my children to know what it is like to grow up in the wild. Knowing this world will make them fiercely loyal to it, and they will not part from it with ease. So I must choose the former. But thank you for showing me the _good _side of a trainer."

Wordlessly, I crushed the Pokeball in my hand into countless metal shards. Spearow flew off to her nest, to her young.

And that is the story of how I gained--and lost--my first ever wild Pokemon.

* * *

**_A/N: Don't forget--at least two more reviews! T-T  
_**


	6. Someone Strange

_**The Dragon Catcher**_

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is the copyright of Nintendo and Game Freak.  
**

**_A/N: I actually have an excuse for not writing--STAR testing! (Yes, I'm only in middle school, 7th grade, to be exact, 12 yrs. of age :D) Oh what the heck, STAR testing isn't hard at all...who am I fooling! It was actually a combination of laziness and overall writer's block. If you saw that really crappy Vaporeon chapter of _Eevee Evolutions_ that I wrote, you should get what I mean. Long time later A/N: GROUNDED! SOWWIE!  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Someone Strange_**

_"She was actually a good Pokemon, huh guys?" _I absentmindedly passed my hand through my hair, forgetting about all the time and effort I had used to get rid of the habit.

"Well, duh." Drake rolled his eyes. "All Pokemon are actually good, the 'bad' ones are Pokemon who were influenced by cruel humans."

Kandt mumbled something illegible.

_"Hm? What was that?"_

"I said, just like that Electabuzz that killed my mom..."

I swept Kandt up into my arms and gave him an impulsive hug. _"If we ever find that Electabuzz, we'll beat him into a bloody pulp, kay?"_

"_I _will." Kandt said fiercely. "_I'll _defeat that...that...THING."

"Whoa, calm down little guy...don't want to turn into someone like that Electabuzz, do you?" Drake gave a lazy grin. He unintentionally broke the dismal mood that had crept into our little group.

"Nah, course not!" Kandt gave a grin of his own.

_"If you two are done, let's try to get to Viridian _before _next year..."_

* * *

We'd been trekking along for an hour or so when I saw something...I saw a Pidgey.

For the past few years of my life, I had personally observed the dexterity and strength of the Warden's Pidgeot. I had long vowed to have a Pidgeot of my own.

_"Kandt, here's your debut on catching Pokemon!" _I beckoned him over. _"Here's the plan--get a field of Bubbles around it so it can't see--kinda like Smokescreen, which you're gonna get next level. Than close in and send it into the air with a concentrated stream of Bubble. When its been there for a minute or so, let it fall down. The combined damage of the Bubble and the fall should let me catch it."_

Kandt nodded. With a tiny hop he got himself in range and began.

However, I had forgotten one small detail--Pidgeys are Flying types--and they can fly.

The field of Bubbles had worked, but when Kandt blew the Pidgey up in the air, it only stayed there for a few seconds before flying down.

_"Kandt! Dodge, fast! It's going to try to Tackle you!"_

But it was a bit too late. Kandt was hit by the Pidgey's Tackle, hard. He flew backwards and anger flashed in his eyes. With a low growl that I had never heard him do before, he shot a Bubble at the Pidgey--a Bubble so strong that it looked like a Bubblebeam. The Pidgey twittered softly and fell towards the ground. Nervously fumbling a Pokeball out of my backpack, I lobbed it at the Pidgey. It rocked back and forth, back and forth, before gleaming red and stopping. My Pokedex began to beep frantically.

**New Pokedex entry new pokedex entry newpokedexentry-_beep click._**

PIDGEY. THE TINY BIRD POKEMON. A COMMON SIGHT IN FORESTS AND WOODS. IT FLAPS ITS WINGS AT GROUND LEVEL TO KICK UP BLINDING SAND. DOES NOT LIKE TO FIGHT. IT HIDES IN TALL GRASS AND SO ON, FORAGING FOR FOOD SUCH AS SMALL BUGS. IT HAS AN EXTREMELY SHARP SENSE OF DIRECTION. IT CAN UNERRINGLY RETURN HOME TO ITS NEST, HOWEVER FAR IT MAY BE REMOVED FROM ITS FAMILIAR SURROUNDINGS. A FOREST POKEMON.

TYPE: NORMAL-FLYING

ABLITY: KEEN EYE

HEIGHT: 1'0"

WEIGHT: 4.0 LBS

GENDER: FEMALE

**Give nickname to captured Pidgey?**

"Yeah yeah yeah," I muttered, pressing the **YES **button on my Pokedex.

**Please type in the name here:**

Pausing for a second, I released the Pidgey from her Pokeball.

_"Heya, Pidgey."_

She cocked her head to one side, confused. "You are a human, yet you are speaking Pokemon...Dratini, to be exact. So, you are the trainer who has caught me? Beginning trainers have been trying to do so for the past year or so, yet none have captured me. The Horsea you caught me with has real power within him, you know."

_"I know." _I grinned. _"Do you have any objections to coming with me on my journey? You'll get stronger, and some Pokemon like these journeys, they think they're fun."_

"Yes, I shall come." She looked at me coolly, before adding: "I have been wanting to go on one of these 'journeys'...I have just been waiting for a trainer strong enough to catch me."

_"Yessssssssssssssssss! I finally can have a Pidgeot too!!" _I danced around, oblivious of the staring eyes of my companions.

"Uh...Hum--_Noperad,_ did living with humans make you lose your self-control?" Drake sighed. "Have I lost the old Hu-Noperad?"  
He stared at me mournfully.

"Drake, I thought he was a human who could be calm...why is he being like a normal human now?" Kandt fluttered his little wings and hopped onto Drake's back, leaning on the bright sapphire scales.

"Why, I might ask, is he addressing me as a Pidgeot already?" Pidgey quirked an eyebrow. "I still have a long way to go before I become a Pidgeot."

Hearing the slight complaints of my Pokemon, I calmed down. _Gah...must...do...original goal..._

_"Ok, ok, back to a real subject." _I coughed and picked up my Pokedex from where I had dropped it during my insane dance. _"What's your name, Pidgey?"_

"Suzume."

_"Okay!"_ I smiled happily. _"Hi there, Suzume! Nice to meet you!"_

"The feeling is mutual. If you will cut out the crazy dancing."

Wilted, I nodded a yes and typed S-U-Z-U-M-E into my Pokedex.

* * *

Suzume was _the _most skilled Pidgey I had ever met. While most Pidgeys in the area were working on their Tackle attacks, Suzume was Gusting away rocks and sticks, throwing so much sand in the air with Sand Attack that there was a cloud for 20 m in every direction, and Tackling inanimate objects with a speed akin to Quick Attack.

There was one small problem, though. In around 5 minutes, Kandt was utterly overwhelmed.

"Um...Noperad, am I really special?"

_"Yes, Kandt, even Suzume told you; why are you doubting yourself now?"_

"Well, watching Suzume, it looks like she's a lot stronger then me..."

I whacked him on his head. _"Kandt, you idiot, it's also obvious that she's been training like that for who-knows-how-long! And you shouldn't forget--you beat her."_

An irritated Gust blew me off my feet for a second, than settled down.

"O-okay..."

I sighed. It would take another battle or two to raise Kandt's spirit back up.

* * *

A sulky Drake was throwing a crackling wall of Thunder Waves behind us. A strong willed Suzume was aiming Gust after Gust in front of us. And a newly-secure Kandt was blowing a steady Smokescreen all around us.

Kandt had just beaten a Rattata. A shiny one. In one, concentrated, VERY LONG Bubble.

He was now Level. 8. He was now stronger than ever--with his new attack: SMOKESCREEN!

And I was content. Content with their progress, content with MY progress, content with just about everything. Almost completely sure we would conquer the world.

Until, that is, I saw the crazed mob of Rattata rushing after us. In the front, the distinctively golden Rattata Kandt had just beaten.

_"Holy...guys, RUN FOR VIRIDIANNNNNN!"_

They all ceased their attacks, and began to flap, float, and hop away. Kandt, who, being a Horsea, was much slower, was grabbed by Drake's tail and lugged away. I frantically ran after them. A few yards away from Viridian, the Ratata began to catch up with me. The leader lunged...

...and I found myself swept into the air and flung into Viridian with Drake's head.

_"Thanks, Drake..." _I muttered as I swooped through the air. _"But don't you think this will hurt a bit?"_

I landed, hard. Both of my legs were broken under me. There ended the journey of Noperad, rookie trainer...

.

.

.

.

.

As if! I barely jolted myself as I landed on the ground. But...how odd...the ground was surprisingly soft...and mushy..and human-like...I HAD LANDED ON A HUMAN!

I jumped off as quickly as I could.

"Sorry, I really am sorry, I was being chased by a gang of Rattata and they caught up to so Drake flung me in here, are you okay? You're not seriously injured are you?" I babbled wildly.

The stranger picked himself up and dusted his black clothes. He was wearing a black hat _**(A/N: What do you call those Rocket hats?) **_and a black uniform with a red "R" printed distinctively upon it.

"You'll pay for that, you little fool!" He roared. "How _dare _you land on a elite member of the Team Rocket Special Ops.? Either give me your Pokemon...or pay with your life."

**"Team Rocket?" **I sputtered with laughter. "The infamously horrible band of thieves that never succeed? _The _Team Rocket?"

The Rocket flushed bright red. "Shut up!" he muttered. "The Special Ops., we are special! Under the leadership of Giovanni, we will slowly take over this pathetic excuse of a thieving corporation and give it glory! You may mock Team Rocket now...I do not care _yet!_ But I will care...yes, I will care...if you insult us _after _we, the Special Ops., have taken over."

* * *

_**A/N: Hehehehe...MWAHAHAHAHAHA! My skillfull, oh so obvious plot twist will now be revealed!**_

_**For anyone who has read the Pokemon Special manga, this is before Red and Blue and Green were born!**_

_**For all anime watchers, this is before Ash and Misty and Gary were born!**_

_**Giovanni has not yet become the leader of Team Rocket...in fact, at this point in time, Team Rocket is a laughably pathetic thieving business!**_ _**But he will take over before this Kanto arc is over! (If I write enough to even **_**have _arcs...)_**

**_And there is more to come, which I will not yet reveal...different gym leaders, for many of our gym leaders are far too young (or not even born!) yet..._**

_**Oh yes, this is Kanto as you have never seen it before. -smirks-**_

_**I thought this thing over for a very long time before I commenced writing this chapter...;D**_

* * *

"Suuuure." I replied skeptically. "Now, why don't you let me pass?"

In one fluid motion, the rocket grabbed a Pokeball off his belt. "If you really want to pass...fight me for the privilege."

* * *

_**A/N: Originally, I was going to write this off till the end of this battle and leave you with a cool thing our mysterious Rocket says...BUT I REALLY WANT TO POST THIS NOW!! -excited- More changes in Kanto to come! Lil' hint: the thing he talks about is a major change that explains things about a certain Fuschia gym leader...-smirk smirk-**_

_**A/N Edit: CRAP I gave too much away...O.O Oh wells. Please review if you want to understand! Or just review because reviewers get giant Snickerdoodles. :D**_


	7. Author's Strange And Slightly Lame Note

Okay. It's me. And I want to continue writing this.

I just re-read it...and it has all the heart and spirit from my younger days when I was always excited to write, excited to read, when I dreamt of famous stories and love from everyone...

Sometimes, when I read the things I used to write, I think I was better then than I am now...

But I do want to start writing this again, and bring back the spirit I once had.

...Shall I really get to Vermilion this time?

Oh and a word of warning: I have NOOOO idea what my plot twists were going to be :P


End file.
